Lyrah
Lyrah Overview Season One Despite the clique differences (Sarah being a loner and Lyle being the popular rockstar), Sarah befriends Lyle when he joins Teen Addiction, but Lyle worries about being seen with Sarah because he is scared it will damage his reputation. Lyle's first real interaction with Sarah was during the time the gang was on vacation. After being forced by their parents to attend a New Year's Eve party, they are pulled up on stage by a DJ to sing karaoke. It is clear that Sarah is petrified of Lyle's moves, but after Lyle begins singing she appears to change her mind and decides to sing along with him. They seem to have a great time, and proceed to spend the rest of the night together until the fireworks go off at midnight. They appear to hesitate at the year changes, both vaguely condering the New Year's tradition of kissing someone, but she is shy and hurriedly makes an excuse to leave and they only exchange numbers before going their separate ways. Although at first he is scared by her aggressive/forward nature, Lyle finds himself largely attracted to her. He said that her voice moved him; it touched his heart. Lyle is also impressed by the way she defends herself in the Celebicity Club. After they practice singing together in the auditorium, the two share a kiss, proving their mutual attraction. The kiss ends when Lyle has a premature ejaculation. He tells her not to tell anyone that it happened and to forget about it. Embarrassed, Lyle returns to his girlfriend, Natalie. Later, Sarah convinces Lyle that the kiss in the auditorium was real, and tells him that he doesn't have the guts to admit it. Throughout the season, Sarah and Lyle developted a stronger relationship with each other Season Two Sarah reveals that they've been dating all summer via Jacob's "Teen Addiction's Big Gay Summer" video Sarah tells Lyle she wants their relationship to go the distance. In return for his agreement to raising their children in the Jewish faith, she lets Lyle touch her breasts much to his delight. While Lyle tries to persuade Joey to sing with Natalie, Joey says Lyle must still have feelings for Natalie. Finn replies without hesitation that even though Sarah is shorter than Natalie and talks a lot, he really truly loves her. This shows Lyle's deep passion for Sarah. Season Three Lyle and Sarah have begun the year together right where they left off at the end of Season 2. They look very in love while in Teen Addiction. Though Sarah is working for her Manhattan Destiny and Lyle isn't sure what he wants to do with his life, they are still happy as a couple. Lyle is especially supportive of Sarah when she proposes the Teen Addiction perform at lunch. Sarah gets accepted to Julliard early and decides to (keep her feelings under control) break up with him because she believes that distance relationships never work so she set him free. Related Songs *Everybody Talks *At Last *Its A Mans Mans Mans World *Youre The Only Reason *Merry Christmas Darling *Thousand Needles *Run *Get It Right *Survivor *Some Boys *Fly Away *SURE *Someone Else *Let Me Love You *My Man *Yesterday Songs Duets Song|Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy (Overtime)|link=Crazy/U'Drive Me Crazy Song wh9.jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Beautiful)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Song dnf.png|Dreaming Wide Awake (Everlasting)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Song @1.jpg|Don't Let Me Know (Calender Girls)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song fjokv.png|Love Song (Dreams)|link=Love Song Song njfm.png|Right Here, Right Now (Something New)|link=Right Here, Right Now Song dnjmn.png|Smile (Standing Ovations)|link=Smile Song djnc.jpg|A Thousand Years (Teen Addictions)|link=A Thousand Years Song rj.jpg|Rewrite This Story (One Night Only)|link=Rewrite This Story Song nff.png|Can I Have This Dance (The Opening)|link=Can I Have This Dance Song kmvbc.jpg|Right Here, Right Now (Reprise) (Goodbye)|link=Right Here, Right Now (Reprise) Category:Relationships